


Amor Amável

by Accohen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eu ainda não sei, M/M, se surgir outras tags coloco aqui
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accohen/pseuds/Accohen
Summary: Percy estava estranho. Ele andava se escondendo pelos cantos, sumindo no minuto que Nico percebia sua presença, e Will, que deveria ser seu namorado, parecia achar graça, até incentivando a situação.Ele era uma pessoa lamentável e horrível, tinha certeza. Agora só restava esperar para ver o que aconteceria.#pernico #percico
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 5





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, sejam bem-vindo a mais uma historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, como vão todos? Já aviso que não sei se vai ter continuação, mas eu sempre quis escrever algo com essa premissa, Nico dizendo pro Percy que gosta dele e Percy caindo no real, ficando chocado no principio e depois se acostumando com a ideia. Tudo depois disso é pura conjuctura, é claro srsrss
> 
> Bem, boa leitura e talvez nos vemos em um proximo capítulo. Não prometo nada. Eu realmente tinha que tirar isso do peito.

Nico caminhava pelas ruas de Nova Roma e cumprimentava quem o cumprimentava primeiro, mantendo sua cabeça baixa na maior parte do tempo. 

Não era novidade nenhuma sua presença por ali, mas ainda havia aquelas pessoas que o temiam por causa de Plutão e por seus poderes. Mas mesmo assim, levantou a mão, acenando na direção de Frank que conversava com alguns guerreiros, não se demorando, caminhando em passos apressados em direção a Will, que havia vindo até com ele. Quando Nico se aproximou suficiente, Will se desencostou da parede e o recebeu de braços abertos, em um agarre apertado e uma fungada no cangote. Nico queria dizer que nesses momentos se sentia bem, com aquelas borboletas na barriga e tudo mais, mas tudo o que sentia era afeto, uma abraço trocado com seu melhor amigo.

Ele era uma pessoa lamentável e horrível, tinha certeza.

Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, que ele tentava sentir algo que não sentia, mas que não tinha coragem de ser sincero. Outra coisa que também sempre acontecia era a sombra de Percy; não importava onde Nico estivesse, Percy também estava. Podia ser em Nova Roma ou no Acampamento meio-sangue, Percy sempre parecia estar ali, se desviando ou fugindo dele. Devia ser por causa do que ele tinha dito. 

“Você não é o meu tipo”. 

Dessa vez, Will tinha sido o primeiro a notar Percy a espreita, tentando se esconder.

— Olha lá, seu príncipe desencantado.

Nico sentiu vontade de revirar os olhos de impaciência, mas isso tinha ficado no passado, de tantas vezes que ele já tinha acontecido. Agora só restava exaustão e frustração.

— Will, você é meu namorado. Será que você devia dizer essas coisas?

— Eu sou, então me dá um beijo. Só um.

Will indicou a própria bochecha e Nico apenas virou a cabeça para o lado, fingindo não ter escutado. Sua desculpa era não estar preparado e Will parecia respeitá-lo, isso é, na maior parte do tempo. É claro que foi nesse momento que Nico viu que Percy olhava para eles. E Percy ao ser pego, desviou o olhar, se despediu das pessoas com que falava e virou de costas, já subindo a escadaria de Nova Roma e se afastando dele.

— Vá atrás dele.

— O quê? — Nico questionou, confuso.

Will levantou os ombros e segurou nos de Nico, o sacudindo levemente. Nico via um sorriso no rosto, mas só conseguia se sentir estranho, como se estivesse traindo Will.

— Sei que vocês tem coisas inacabadas. Vai lá e… resolve as coisas.

Nico nem sabia o que dizer, mas se Will tinha percebido, o que dizer dos acampamentos?

Nico olhou ao redor e… sim, pessoas olhavam para ele. Não era exatamente acusação o que ele via, era algo que ele não sabia exatamente como descrever.

Will o empurrou levemente pelo meio das costas e Nico, antes de subir as escadas que tão longas parecia que te levaria ao Olimpo, olhou para Will. O sorriso que antes estava lá tinha se transformado em tristeza, numa expressão tão decepcionada, que Nico não sabia se fazer isso era mesmo a escolha certa. Ir atrás de Percy ou continuar com Will. Talvez os dois ou nenhum deles.

De qualquer forma, ele ergueu a cabeça, estufou o peito e subiu cinco ou seis lances de escadas até parar em frente ao templo de Plutão. Onde será que Percy podia estar? No templo de Netuno ou aqui, no tempo de seu pai, tentando despistá-lo? Nico deu de ombros novamente e entrou no templo, já que esse era mais perto. Como sempre, Nico sempre ficava um pouco deprimido quando entrava lá, tudo era tão escuro e quieto, era como se a vida não existisse por ali, porém, em frente ao altar de Plutão, estava Percy, ajoelhado na pedra de mármore negro, mãos em frente ao rosto e olhos fechados em posição de prece. Essa era uma das cenas mais fascinantes e estranhas que ele já tinha visto. 

Tudo parecia fantasmagórico, desde as paredes que brilhavam levemente ao cheio que ele nunca conseguia distinguir. Então, quando as velas em cima do altar de Plutão se apagaram por um momento, se acendendo em seguida, Nico quase deu um passo para trás. Seu pai adorava mexer com sua mente

— Obrigado, senhor. — Percy disse. Ele se curvou uma vez e se levantou, encarando Nico de frente.

— Você vem sempre aqui? — Nico teve que perguntar. O pior que aquilo nem era uma cantada.

— Sim, sempre que eu posso.

Nico começou a sorrir, mas quando viu que Percy não sorria, seu sorriso desapareceu.

— Porque?

— Eu e seu pai… temos passado algum tempo juntos.

— Porque? — Voltou a perguntar, cada vez mais confuso.

— Nenhum motivo.

— O que ele te fez fazer?

— Na verdade… nada. — Percy coçou a nunca e olhou para baixo.

— Nada?

— Nada. Só… ficar de olho em você e visitar o tempo dele.

— Só isso?

— Ele conversa comigo. Por longas horas.

Nico franziu o cenho, pensando forte. Isso ainda não respondia nada.

— Porque? — Perguntou de novo. — Quer dizer, tirando o fato de você me espionar.

— Não, você não entendeu. Ele não pergunta sobre você, ele pede para que eu te ajude se algo acontecer.

O que fazia ainda menos sentido.

— Porque!!??

— Ele estou tentando… me redimir.

Nico apertou os olhos, desconfiado, ele tinha certeza de que o que Percy ia dizer não era isso.

— Porque você está fugindo de mim? O que eu disse era brincadeira. Eu disse aquilo porque Annabeth achava que eu gostava dela. Eu sinto muito se isso te deixa desconfortável.

Enquanto Nico ia dizendo tudo aquilo, ele se aproximava mais de Percy, tentando ver a expressão no rosto de Percy. 

O que ele viu lá o surpreendeu, ao inves de ver vergonha, raiva ou nojo, havia apenas um sorriso suave, com uma das pontas dos lábios de Percy levantadas, seus olhos brilhando na quietude e escuridão como um foco de luz no meio das trevas.

— Que fofo. Eu não me sinto desconfortável. Tudo bem, fiquei chocado no começo, mas… — Percy deu de ombros, e agora foi a vez de Percy se aproximar.

— O que está acontecendo? De verdade.

— Só isso.

Nico observou Percy de olhos bem abertos. 

Em câmera lenta, Percy deu os últimos passos até estar em frente a ele. Uma das mãos de Percy veio em direção a sua nuca, enquanto que com a outra, Percy o segurou pela cintura, parando milímetros de seus lábios se tocarem.

— Então, era isso. — Nico concluiu em um suspiro.

— Hmmhm… eu não poderia chegar perto de você sabendo que a qualquer momento seu pai iria mandar um monstro para me perseguir.

— Hmm. — Nico murmurou, paralisado, sem saber se xingava o pai ou agradecia. 

Então realmente era isso. Ele suspirou mais uma vez e sentiu lábios tocando os seus, doces e suaves, recebendo mais do que jamais esperou receber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por ler. Sua opinião sempre é bem-vinda. E dia onze tem mais um capítulo na historia "Ligados".  
> Até lá.


	2. Primeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, como vão todos? Aqui está a continuação, ou melhor, o que vem bemmm antes do capítulo anterior. Ele vai servir como um prologo e esse vai ser o primeiro. Vão ser capítulos bem curtinhos e assim que eu puder, vou escrevendo mais. Sugestões sempre são bem-vindas já que eu não tenho muito programado.
> 
> Essa historia vai ser o mais para menor de dezoito que eu puder, e totalmente pernico. O Nico pode até namorar com Will durante um tempo, mas como no começo ele vai ser super jovem, não tem nenhum perigo de +18, ok? Ah, eu fui em busca do livro onde o Nico diz nossa tão famosa frase e... me senti estranha de ler aquilo de novo.  
> Como você passa amando uma pessoa quase por uma década e depois... não ama?  
> Ok, chega de drama e fiquem com esse pequeno capítulo.
> 
> Boa leitura!

O ar estava quente, úmido e abafado, e mesmo assim, Nico se sentia bem melhor. Foi por pouco, entretanto, de alguma forma, eles haviam derrotado Gaia, a mãe terra, e com a ajuda dos dois lados, gregos e romanos, haviam destruído tudo o que poderia ter os levádo a perdição final, derrotado também o resto dos gigantes e monstros á vista.

Nico estava vivo! Drenado e sempre poder ficar muito tempo de pé, mas estava vivo. Ele poderia gritar e pular e beijar alguém de tanta felicidade, seu peito quase estourando de prazer. Quer dizer, ele tinha feito, mas de uma forma totalmente inocente e platônica, outro dos muitos milagres que tinha presenciado desde que sua vida foi invadida pelo que deveria existir apenas em suas cartas de mitômagia. Tudo graças a Will é claro, muita ambrosia, galões de néctar e três dias na enfermaria. Ele não passou muito tempo dormindo, mas Will pareceu gostar da companhia enquanto enfiava remédios e comida em sua garganta. E agora, ele podia enfim podia ver a luz do sol sem que Will ficasse em sua volta o mandando descansar.

Ele se espreguiçou, colocou a camisa, e de mansinho, saiu da cama que dividia com Will. Andando ainda mais devagar, abriu a porta da enfermaria e a fechou cuidadosamente. Ele inspirou fundo e deixou o ar da manhã banhar seu rosto, nunca pensando que fosse gostar de acordar novamente naquele lugar. Cornetas tocavam, campistas passavam correndo por ele e ao fundo, podia ouvir a voz alegre de Percy. Sim, Percy, só de saber que ambos estavam bem e vivos, todo aquele drama tinha valido a pena, principalmente porque Nico se recusava a continuar mergulhado em raiva e tristeza. Ele estava vivo por um motivo e faria cada minuto a partir daquele momento valer a pena.

Com isso em mente, Nico caminhou pelos campistas que praticavam tiro-ao-alvo e parou onde Percy e Annabeth estavam, eles se abraçavam apertado e sorriam um para o outro.

— Percy.

— E aí, cara — disse Percy ao se virar e vê-lo. — Temos uma boa notícia. 

— Vamos passar nosso último ano do ensino médio, juntos. — Annabeth explicou. — Aqui em Nova York. E depois da formatura…

— Faculdade em Nova Roma! — Percy exclamou, segurando nas mãos de Annabeth, todo contente. — Quatro anos sem monstros, batalhas e profecias. Só Annabeth e eu, estudando, frequentando cafés, curtindo a Califórnia…

— E depois… — Annabeth beijou Percy no rosto. — Bem, Reyna e Frank disseram que podemos morar em Nova Roma pelo tempo que quisermos.

— Isso é ótimo — disse Nico. 

Surpreso, Nico sinceramente estava feliz por eles. Percy e Annabeth mereciam um final feliz tanto quanto ele. E se esse final não pudesse ser com Percy, ele faria o seu próprio felizes para sempre.

— Eu também vou ficar aqui, no Acampamento Meio-Sangue. — Completou.

— Isso é ótimo! — exclamou Percy, vindo até ele e o abraçando forte. 

Nico piscou, sem saber o que estava acontecendo, quando Percy o soltou rapidamente, dando alguns passos para trás, parecendo desconfortável.

Ele observou o rosto de Percy bem de perto, seus olhos verdes da cor do mar, o sorriso agora encabulado, e o cabelo preto bagunçado, e por algum motivo, Percy Jackson agora parecia aos olhos de Nico um garoto normal, não uma figura mítica, não alguém a idolatrar, e sim alguém real; alguém que ele podia estender a mão, tocar e conversar.

— Então — disse Nico. — Como vamos passar pelo menos um ano nos esbarrando aqui no acampamento, acho que é melhor eu esclarecer umas coisas.

O sorriso de Percy vacilou.

— Como assim?

— Por muito tempo fui a fim de você. Só queria que você soubesse.

Percy olhou para Nico, depois para Annabeth, como se quisesse confirmar que tinha ouvido direito. Depois de novo para Nico, o encarando confuso e com as bochechas coradas.

— Você...

— É — disse Nico. — Você é uma pessoa sensacional. Mas eu superei. Estou feliz por vocês.

— Você… então quer dizer que…

— Isso mesmo.

Os olhos cinza de Annabeth começaram a brilhar. Ela deu um sorrisinho para Nico, mas o melhor foi ver a expressão ofendida no rosto de Percy.

— Espere. — disse Percy. — Então você quer dizer… 

— Isso mesmo — repetiu Nico. — Mas já passou. Quer dizer, agora eu entendo... você é bonito, mas não faz meu tipo.

— Não faço seu tipo… Espere, espere. Então… 

— A gente se vê por aí, Percy — disse Nico. — Annabeth.

Ela lhe lançou um sorrisinho divertido e Percy continuou ali, com a boca aberta. Já Nico, ele deu de ombros e voltou pelo gramado até onde Will Solace o esperava, sem camisa e de bermuda, encostado contra o batente da porta com um lindo sorriso nos lábios. 

No final das contas, ficar no acampamento não seria um sacrifício assim tão grande.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aceitável? Precisa de melhora? Vou adorar ouvir sua opinião. E se tiver muito erros, me desculpem, vou tentar revisar o menos possível para eu poder produzir mais.
> 
> Até a próxima.

**Author's Note:**

> Não se esqueçam de comentar, deixar kudos e colocar nos bookmarks.  
> Obrigada!


End file.
